Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers and lids and, in particular, to a lid for container.
Description of Related Art
Conventional containers may hold a variety of different types of liquids and fluids. For instance, known containers may hold water, beverages, liquid refreshments, sodas, juices, thirst-quenchers, and the like.
Containers may be used in a wide variety of environments such as at home, office, gym or health club, and while traveling. Containers may also be used during activities such as exercising, driving a car, or riding in an automobile, bus, train, or airplane. In addition, containers may be used in other situations and environments such as at work, at job sites, and while performing various tasks and trades.
Many known containers include a body or vessel for holding a fluid and a lid to prevent the fluid from spilling. There are a number of known types of closures to prevent fluid from spilling such as internally threaded bottle caps, externally threaded screw caps or tops, stoppers, toggle or swing-type closures, crown caps, flip-tops, and friction or interference fit lids.
Often times it is desirable for the lid to create a fluid-tight seal to prevent the contents of the container from leaking. Some conventional lids that are fluid-tight, however, are difficult or inconvenient to use. In addition, many known lids may include grooves or crevices in which particles or materials may get stuck or caught in during use. Further, some known lids may be difficult to use or clean because of the shape, number of parts, complex configuration, and interconnection of the components.
In some instances, conventional containers may hold fluids that require mixing. For example, conventional containers may hold powdered drinks, electrolyte pills, energy drinks, baby formulas, pancake batters, crepe mixes, baking materials, dietary supplements, salsa, sauces, oil and vinegar, salad dressings, smoothies, and the like. These types of containers that hold fluids for mixing may require the lid to be securely closed and the lid to be fluid-tight so that fluid does not leak from the lid.
Some known containers that are designed to mix ingredients by shaking the container may include lids that are difficult and time consuming to open and close. For example, the lid may be screwed on the container and the user may have to unscrew the lid to dispense the contents, which may be especially difficult for users with limited agility or dexterity. Some known containers may not be leak-proof and the contents may leak when shaking the container or if the container is placed at an angle.
Furthermore, some users may want to take a drink from a container in environments such as while exercising, working, gardening, playing games or sports, hiking, climbing, commuting, and the like. In these situations, a user may want to quickly and immediately drink from the container. In addition, in some environments, the user may be wearing gloves. Many convention lids, however, are inconvenient or awkward to use in such situations.